Starting over
by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer
Summary: So alternative ending to the feast scene and what happens after the games. Cato and Clove. Rated T for violance and langeuge. F word used a few times you have been warned. R


Author note- so another Cato and Clove yeah. But anyway alternative ending to the feast scene.o and there is swearing in this and the F bomb is dropped a few times so you have been warned. R&R and I DO NOT own the hunger games. -catoloverxclovelover

Clove POV

My head throbs in pain what is happening. What is going on. My life is flashing before my eyes in black and white. I see the first time i ever picked up a knife at 2, when i met Cato my bet friend that year, when we trained together, being reaped for the games, entering the games...It hits me Im dead Im a 14 year old dead career from district 2.

"Clove dammit wake up" A voice yells at me.

My hand is tightly closed around someone else's and tears drip off on my cheeks.

"Clove wake up"The voice says softer sobbingly, more tears drip onto my cheeks.

Im trying so hard to force my eyes open but they only flutter a few times.

"Clove you cant do this to me. You cant -" The voice trails off with what I think is silent crying.

Suddenly my eyes shoot open more tears no tears and rain drop on my face. I gasp in air and try to breath my vision is a bit blurry but starts to adjust.

"Oh my god, Clove your okay!" The voice yells and hugs me.

"Cato?" I ask kinda confusingly since all I see is Blonde hair.

"Yeah, Clove its me. How do you feel?" He asks.

"My head hurts, it really hurts Cato" I tell him.

"I know but the medicine takes time to work." Cato says.

"Why am I wet?"I ask him wow can I sound anymore stupid.

"Well I had to carry you through the rain. I thought you were going to die" he tells me.

"Why am I alive?" I ask.

"Enobaria sent medicine from the sponsor it doesn't fix everything completely but works well enough" he says.

"Where is Thresh, and Firegirl" I say.

"Well you hit fire girl enough to distract her but she ran off to give loverboy the medicine and Thresh I don't know where he is but Im going to kill him" Cato tells me angrily.

"Im coming with you" I tell him.

"What!? No! Your hurt you cant!" Cato yells at me and I sit up.

"Yes I can and anyway I can distract him and you can kill him. Now we go! He stole our back pack who knows what was in it they could be handing us the crowns they already are!" I yell at him.

"Fine but you cant do to much Im not losing you!" He yells at me and we both get up.

"Where are my knifes" I ask him impatiently

"Here" Cato says and passes me my vest of knifes. I take off my coat and put on the vest then put my coat back on.

Cato and I walk through the woods for what seems like hours and we find him.

There Thresh is. Searching through suplies under a tarp. I see the bag with the '2' on it. "Distract like you said"Cato tells me.

I walk out into the Thresh doesn't see me. Im dripping wet from the rain and my jeans are ripped my shirt is a little burnt from the fire incident a few days back. I am not happy and I try to look as intimidating as possible.

"You have something thats mine" I say and he looks up completely shocked.

"Your dead!" He yells at me. "Id know I killed you!"

"Do I look dead to you!" I yell angry.

Thresh stands up I see a sword at his belt well for one of us this is going to be a gore fest.

"Dead enough. You should be" he tells me.

"For your information. I Didnt Kill your little friend Rue. Marvel did and you shouldnt hate him. You killed me well tried. But nobody hates you but my district and Cato. So really no point in fighting" I say tapping on the end of the knife nearest to my hand.

"Your hear for a reason and if not a fight what?" He asks.

"You Dead" I say and he looks around for Cato.

"You think you can kill me." He scoffs "i killed you once I could do it again. So no Cato? Your babysitter abandon you?" He says

"Well you can ask him that" I say and Cato and Thresh start to fight. I have never seen such a bloody thing in my life.

Then Cato is under Thresh and he cant reach his sword it falls right in front of me.

Cato stops moving. He isn't dead he is faking I know it he has to be. If cato doesn't know I'm gonna fight with Thresh he cant kill me for doing it.

I pick up the sword and Thresh looks at me. "You wanna end up like your boyfriend" he asks me.

"No I want to fight" I say.

"What?"

"Are you deaf I want to fight you" I say.

We fight worse than he and Cato were fighting. All you hear is metal hitting of each other and the thunder booming through the arena.

How can he sword fight like this!?

He tries to hit my back with the sword to take out my spine but I swing my sword behind my back and pull over my head blocking the blow.

I now am under him the blade of his sword pressing into my neck. Then he is ripped off me. Cato.

I get up as fast as possible. "Cato" i yell to him and throw him his sword. Cato catches it and Thresh is dead.

Cato is now injured worse than I am. We go back to camp with out back pack and on the ground in front of out tent is a sponser gift.

Cato sits on his sleeping bag and as he sits I hear him wince.

I grab the sponsor gift and sit down next to him. Cato is hurt worse than I though I can see his blood seeping through his clothes.

I gently touch where his ribs are and i barely touch him before he gasps in pain.

I open the sponsor gift and inside is not one but two container one about the size of my fist and the other is about as wide as Cato's bicep.

I see a note in there. Small one for you it will realize the pain and bring down swelling and stop any bleeding inside your head. The large one is for Cato. Your going to have to fix him up yourself because he cant do it himself. Your doing good Clover. - E. E means Enobaria so she is watching me now.

I open the bigger container. Inside is anesthetic, a needle, stitching thread, infecting ointment, rubbing alcohol pads, bandages, bandage tape, and sleeping medicine. Well Cato and I must have some sponsors.

Cato is propped up on his elbows with his eyes closed tightly. I have never really seen him in pain.

I open my container too in it is a bottle of blue looking liquid. I decide to take it after I fix Cato not sure if it will make me sleep.

"Cato?" I ask him but he says nothing and doesn't even flinch.

"Cato?" I repeat and he opens his ees and looks at me. The wounded animal in front of me. I want to tell him its okay but he isnt stupid it would be a complete lie.

I want to scream and cry at the same time. I care too much about him.

"Take off your shirt." I tell him not really so orderingly kinda gently.

"What?" He asks me.

"You need to get your wounds attened too and the biggest one seems to be on your ribs and I kinda need your shirt off to do anything" i say.

Cato tries to but cant so I have to help him. I cant help but blush seeing him shirtless. Wait what why am I blushing I Clove Isabelle Aaron do not blush.

Cato looks a little embarrassed I don't see why though he has been shirt less in front of me and other girls before. We used to go swimming 5 times a year in a lake in the woods outside district 2. Cato has had girl friends before so Im sure they have seen him shirtless so why is he embarrassed.

I get out every thing in front of me and hold the needle. I put it down quickly. What do I do! I start off with dis infecting the cut on his left ribs.

"This might sting a little, okay?" I say and he nods to me.

I take one if the tiny alcohol pads and start disinfecting the cut on his ribs. cato winces every time I touch him and this must hurt a lot because I have seen him get his ass kicked by all 3 of his older brothers, have a broken nose, and almost got his right thumb cut off when he went ice skating with some town girls last year, he fell out of a damn tree from like 20 ft and got right back up!

"Im sorry" I tell him. He knows that already but he knows that this is really necessary and doesn't say a word.

I end up stitching the cut up not well though. I think Cato even cries a little.

"What happened to the strong boy I fell in love with."

Wait oh shit did I say that out loud. Shit.

"What?" Cato asks me.

Oh im in trouble with do many people. Plus Cato's girlfriend is going to try to rip my head off.

"Nothing" I say and put bandages over his wound.

"You love me" he asks and i shake my head no refusing to look at him.

"Then why did you say it"

"It doesnt matter forget it"

"Clove?" He asks.

"What!" I snap at him and he grows angry.

Cato sits up all the way ignoring the pain and puts his shirt back on.

"I don't get you! You hate me your nice to me then you tell me you love me!" He yells.

"You werent supposed to know that" I mutter

"Well I got that part down. Why didn't you fucking tell me" he orders

"I was afraid too and you have a girlfriend" I say

"I don't have a girlfriend who told you that?" He asks

"Leeana she told me you two were together" I say

" well I'm not dating her." Cato says his hand goes over his rib as he lies back down.

"Im sorry. I know I didn't do a good job" I say.

"It doesn't matter" Cato mutters and closes his eyes.

"I don't know what to fucking do!" I say angrily and I snap it was coming sooner or later. Clove Aarons has snapped.

I break down and cry. I sit on my sleeping bag crying my eyes out. Cato moves over next to me.

"Don't cry. Clove I don't know what to do either but you and I will be fine" he says.

Cato moves over closer to me. "Please stop crying" he tells me.

"Why I fuck everything up! Everyone hates me!" I say.

"I don't hate you. Clove your my best friend" Cato tells me.

"Im your only friend!"

"Well thanks for that. Im going to lay down" he says and goes over to his sleeping bag a few feet from mine.

I slip into my sleeping bag. I hate my life I cant believe I cried for like the first time in over 10 years.

I hear Cato shivering. We both had to take off our jackets because they were too wet.

"Clove?" He says.

"Yeah"

"Can I sleep with you? Like in your sleeping bag with you? Im freezing and we can double up the bags."

"Okay"

Cato cones over and slips into the sleeping bag and takes up most of it. Good thing im small now.

Cato wasnt lying he really is freezing his skin is like ice. Its kinda awkward being so close to each other.

"I love you" Cato spits out.

I look over at him. He has to be joking. He isnt.

"You do?" I ask him.

"Yeah I know it isnt really the best time either."

Cato looks at me and suddenly his lips are against mine.

I thought it would be a hungry kiss with his lips hard against mine but I was wrong its different he is gentle and sift and acts as im going to break into pieces if he doesnt.

He pulls away and I stare at him.

"You love me too" he says.

"I told you that already"

"I know"

A month later

"Clove please you need to stop doing this"

I cant even look at him I cant look at anyone or anything the same. I feel kinda guilty that I killed Fir- i mean Katniss.

What did I do? Im an animal. A monster.

Ever since Cato and I won the games. I have been distant I guess. The capitol says we have to get married. Im only 14 1/2 I don't want to get married. I love Cato but I don't want too.

He knows, I know. How is life so messed up? Marriage isn't even the worst part. Children they expect a 15 year old to have children with her 17 year old best friend. The children of not one but two now legendary victors. Careers. My kids would be sent to live or die do what I had too.

"Clove" Cato says.

I look up from my gaze at the wall while I was so deep in thought.

"Clove you cant keep doing this. If its not the nightmares it this" he says and sits down on the chair next to me.

"You have them too. Don't you?" I ask him

"Yes it gets worse everynight"

author note so R&R maybe chapter 2 let me know


End file.
